


Wordless

by spineandsanguinity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Larke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spineandsanguinity/pseuds/spineandsanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa isn't the kind of person to say "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

     Lexa never really told Clarke that she loved her. When they were in bed, foreheads sweaty and legs tangled together, she would sometimes mumble it under her breath, but never anywhere else had she said it to Clarke.

     And that was okay.

     Clarke knew Lexa. She knew how she spoke, how she led, how she showed her emotions. So when Lexa would stop walking to reach out for her hand, or when she reverently braided Clarke’s hair before they left the house, Clarke knew what she meant to say.

     Sometimes, when Lexa sat on the couch reading, Clarke would get a book as well, dropping beside her and leaning against her shoulder. Lexa turned, arm moving around Clarke in a practiced, subconscious motion, as if it was the most natural thing ever. They would sit like that for hours, open roof giving them more than enough light to read. Lexa would tilt her head, resting her cheek on Clarke, only moving slightly to turn a page every now and then.

     Even though it took her a while, Clarke eventually figured out that Lexa read slower when she was around her.

     When Clarke stood at the table, organizing medical supplies, she would feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist, encircling and locking like she was something valuable to never let go of. Lexa would bury her nose in her neck, gently pressing her kisses into her shoulder and hair, wordlessly loving everything.

     When Clarke got sick, she recalled waking up to find Lexa gone, the bed next to her empty. She’d rolled over, only to find the door open, and her girlfriend pushing it with her hip, steaming bowl of soup in her hand. When Clarke had asked where she’d been, Lexa had shrugged her off, saying that the mushrooms on the cliffside were good for colds. She’d sat there, telling Clarke all about what had happened during the day, detailing every part of it like it was a grand story with heroes and great tragedy. Her eyes widened with each sentence, raising her arms and mimicking a bear that Murphy had met while hunting.

     Clarke had laughed, and Lexa had smiled, a genuine, wide smile that she rarely showed anybody.

     Once, when Clarke had fallen in the forest, tripping over a root, Lexa had rushed over, eyes wide in panic and worry. After assuring her that yes, she was fine, Lexa had swooped down, picking her up in her arms and carried her back to camp, much to the confusion of their group.

     "Lexa, I’m fine," Clarke had laughed, arms around Lexa’s neck. "Really, you don’t need to worry about me."

     "I always worry about you," Lexa frowned, setting her gently on a log. She lifted Clarke's hands and examined her palms, looking for scrapes. Pulling back, she tilted her head. "Are you sure you’re alright?" She looked at Clarke’s knee, which was skinned and starting to bleed.

     She placed a quick peck on her forehead, standing back up. “Liar.”

    Clarke groaned as Lexa brought out her water skin, trickling it over her knee. “You’re wasting your water, just go hunt, I’ll get antiseptic from the medical supplies."

    "They don’t need me," she responded. "Besides, I’d much rather spend time with you."

     Clarke shook her head, smiling. “Now you’re the liar.”

     "Only a little," Lexa dropped down beside her, putting her hand on top of hers. The village was quiet, most people gone for the day. Clarke leaned into Lexa and let her girlfriend’s hand lazily fall on her hip, fingers brushing her exposed midriff.

     "Clarke?" Lexa had asked. Clarke tilted her head upwards, looking at Lexa’s face. The girl’s eyes were dark, pupils wide as she looked at her worshipfully, clenching her jaw as she huffed quietly. "I…"

     Clarke settled in, bringing Lexa’s hand back around and pulling it into her lap. She sighed happily. “I love you too, Lexa.”

     Lexa grunted awkwardly, kissing Clarke’s head again as they watched the forest, alive and and green.

-

     Now, it was night, and Lexa sat on the bed, legs hanging off the sides. Her back was propped up on pillows as she looked over a map, probably planning some sort of military action. Clarke crawled in beside her, bring her knees up to her chest. She looked at her.

     "What’s that for?"

     "Some sort of merger with another clan," Lexa waved her hand absentmindedly, pointing to the bedside table. "Can you pass me a pen?"

     Clarke reached out for one, handing it to her and watching her circle several spots on the paper. Lexa wrote notes beside them, her letters small and scratchy, like bird tracks. She turned to Clarke.

     "You’ll come with me, right?" she brought her hand underneath Clarke’s chin, thumb under her lip. "I’ll need you there with me. For a sense of unity or something."

     "Or something?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

     "Or maybe because I want your sweet ass in my view at all times."

     "Lexa!" Clarke shrieked, burying her face in a pillow. "Damn it!"

     "Nobody’s here!" Lexa laughed loudly, pulling Clarke into her lap. Straddling her hips, Clarke sat, looking down at Lexa happily. She bent down, their foreheads touching and Lexa closed her eyes, smiling gently.

     She whispered, eyelids flickering. “What sort of thing did I do to deserve you?”

    Clarke pulled her chin up and pressed her lips against hers, holding Lexa’s face in her hands. She exhaled, moving off of Lexa and crawling away, lifting up the covers.

    Moving under the blankets, Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s arm. “Nothing, because you deserve to be happy anyways."

     "Clarke?" Lexa’s voice became anxious suddenly, and Clarke found herself pushed down, arms at her sides as Lexa looked down at her, eyes searching and hair falling in her face. She blinked slowly and swallowed, remaining silent as she lowered herself and pressed her forehead against Clarke’s collarbone. She breathed slowly, gripping Clarke’s wrist.

     Clarke turned off the lamp, bring the room to darkness. She twisted her fingers through Lexa’s long hair, settling in and pulling the blanket over the two of them.

     "Clarke?" Lexa spoke again, her voice muffled, quiet in the black room.

     "I know, Lexa." She gently pushed her over, rolling Lexa onto her side as she pulled her into her chest. "I know."


End file.
